Just Another Crazy Dream
by Catisa
Summary: when our minds are at rest, desire creeps in.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Another Crazy Dream

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones Booth would constantly be taking his clothes off and I would not have to live off daydreams. Sigh.

A/N: This is for my sister who called me up and made me think of Booth in different styles of clothes. Thanks, Lisa. Now I can have happy thoughts all day while I plot ways to make my boyfriend turn into Booth. (So far, no ideas. How sad for me.)

She could feel the sun warm on her skin and the slight roughness of the towel. With her feet curling in the sand, she watched him rise from the water. Drops falling from his face to caress the hard contours of his body as her hands yearned to follow their course. His hair, nearly black with the water, was slicked back from his face and his swim trunks hung low on his hips where she wanted to explore. Every inch of his body was hard and toned and she was dying to lick all of the water off his lean body to see if it tasted as good as it looked. As he moved closer to where she sat down she could see his chocolate brown eyes slowly drinking her in as he followed the curves of her body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his hot breath feathering across her lips. "Temperance" he whispered and she could only gasp his name as

"Temperance, wake up! We're here. What were you dreaming about, saying my name like that?" Booth asked with his charm smile in place. Temperance turned a bright red as she remembered just how close his body had been to hers.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "Just another crazy dream."

Hope you like! It made me very happy to imagine this! And please review as you exit the building!


	2. When The Time Is Right

When the time is right

Disclaimer: Still playing, don't own.

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed. Addictt, you did say that you wanted more, right? This one is a little more smutty. Also all mistakes are mine so sorry for them in advance.

Brennan tried to shake her thoughts clear. It's a good thing Booth has no idea where my mind is going. I don't need the teasing that would provoke. Still she could not help her mind from wandering what it would feel like to have Booth touch her like that. To have him come to her with heat in his eyes and passion overriding his body. Already she could see the scene in her mind. Her, in the office late at night, Booth stalking down the halls till he finds her. No words are exchanged as he pulls her from the chair and possessively takes hold of her body. The kiss is hot and deep and they both fight for dominance over the other. His hands are rough as they run down her sides to grip her hips. She can't help but moan at the feelings they evoke. At her moan Booth pauses to take a breath and look into her heavy lidded eyes.

"Temperance", he whispers in a voice laden with sexual promise. "I have wanted you for so long now. To touch you, feel your body pressed against mine. Please tell me you want this too."

She can only nod as she drags his head back down for another intense, mind-blowing kiss. Somehow, without being aware of it, their shirts have come off and she can feel her nipples rasping against his chest. She finds her hands running up and down his body, greedy for more, for any contact with his skin. The feel of his erection so close to her makes her body press closer. To ride the ridge that is all male. Booth groans into her mouth and starts kissing down her throat, nipping with his teeth along the way. Finally, he reaches her breasts and takes one nipple in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Brennan can only gasp and hold onto his head as she arches herself more fully into his touch.

"Booth, please." she whimpers. He seems to understand her unspoken plea and picks her up to carry her to the couch. He lays her down and slowly starts to take off his belt. She can only watch with wide eyes as she sees the effect she has on him.

Meanwhile, Booth has noticed the glazed look in her eyes and the almost panting breath of his partner. He wonders if that is what she sounds like when she is about to make love and feels himself beginning to harden. Before he lets his mind slip down that road again he decides to interrupt her.

"Bones. Yoo-hoo. We're at the lab. You really do need to tell me what's been on your mind lately. Maybe I could help you with your problem."

More than you know, she thinks to herself. Out loud she only says, "I'll let you know when the time is right." And with that she gets out of the car leaving a confused and aroused Booth behind.

So what did you think? Too much, not enough? No good? Don't forget to press the button. It will be sad if no one says hi to it.


	3. You Will Be Mine

You Will Be Mine

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My plot bunny ran away and hid from me. Personally I think she was mad that Bones was taking too long to come back on air. Not that I talk to her or anything. I mean that's normal, right? Anyway, on with the show!

It was hard to concentrate when you had sex on the brain. And not just sex with any stranger would do. No, it had to be sex with your gorgeous, knight-in-shining-armor partner. It just wasn't fair. With all these hormones running around, of course they had to get a case. A case where they had to drive four hours to get there, spend the night, and then drive four hours back home. She thought she was doing fairly well though. She kept up her end of the conversation and when she went to her hotel room she didn't beg him to please come in and fuck her against the wall. Even coming back, she didn't tell him to pull over and break in the backseat of his SUV with her. So what if she was a little distracted. They still got their work done. What she didn't notice though was that Booth was having the exact same thoughts. That he would love nothing more than coming up behind her and biting that spot on her neck that he saw every time she put her hair up. That he would have loved to come inside that hotel room where no one knew them and spend the night working off some of his fantasies. So when the time came to drop off Brennan at her apartment, neither one was expecting anything to happen.

As usual, Booth got out of the car to walk Brennan to the door. She had long since stopped arguing with him about how she could take care of herself. She might not completely understand it but she got that Booth needed to do this. That for him he couldn't rest until he knew that she was safe at home. So with his hand at her back (both of them trying to ignore the fact of what it did to their bodies) they arrived at her door. After she unlocked it, Brennan turned around to say good-bye to Booth and noticed how close he was. She could feel the heat from his body and the scent of him was enough to make her forget what she was going to say. All she could do was stare at his lips and she thought she heard him say "Fuck it" as those lips crashed into hers. This was no teasing, testing the waters kind of kiss. This was a full on assault. His body was pressing hers into the door and both hands were tangled in her hair. Not that Brennan was fighting it. Oh no, she was pressing her body just as hard against his and holding on for dear life. This was every dream she had rolled into one plus some. She couldn't get enough of his taste and she wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and taste everything else.

Pulling her lips free she pants to Booth "Inside. Now." He untangles one hand, turns the knob and shoves it open. Backing her into the hallway, he slams the door closed and has her up against the wall before she can say anything else. Trying to control himself he puts one hand beside her head and says "Bones, are you sure about this? I can stop now if you ask me to but we both know where this is going if you don't."

Looking into his eyes she can see the desire that is raging inside of him and she can no longer fool herself into thinking that this wouldn't have happened anyway. Instead of answering, she pulls his tie free and starts unbuttoning his shirt. With every inch of exposed skin she can feel his body getting tenser as he fights with himself to hold still.

"Be sure, Temperance." He says and her heart skips a beat at the name he so rarely uses with her. " There's no pretending this didn't happen, no sweeping it under the rug. You will be mine and there is no going back after this."

Dun, dun, dun… Will she, won't she? Will the thought of their friendship be enough to stop the urge to have hot, passionate sex with her partner? Tune in next time for another exciting episode of "The Booth and Brennan Show". Oh, and please leave a review with your thoughts of what should happen next. Thank you.


	4. A Deeper Meaning

A Deeper Meaning

Disclaimer: In my world, I would own all kinds of things I don't have now. Unfortunately, my world hasn't taken over yet so I still don't own Bones.

A/N: I wanted to thank all the people who have given me lovely reviews. Because of you, I giggle all day and you make my whole day happy. I also wanted to thank the greatest sister ever who lets me bounce ideas off of her. This story wouldn't be here without her.

Intellectually, Brennan knew she should say something to correct his alpha-male tendencies. But with his body so close to hers and the way he said you're mine she really could not form a coherent thought in her head. Instead she decided to let nature take its course. Untucking his shirt from his pants, she slowly ran her hands up his chest. She felt his muscles, counted his ribs, noticed how pale her hands were against his skin. She glided her palms over his nipples, heard the hitch in his breathing and finally looked up into his eyes. The intensity she could see made her own breath catch. The fact that he wanted this as much as she did was a revelation. Knowing that she wasn't alone, that they were both trapped in this moment, she knew she could no sooner turn away from him than she could turn away from herself. There are some things in life that you just can't fight. Giving in with a sigh of his name, she rose up to lose herself in a man who always brought her back.

Booth had no idea what was going through her head. All he could feel was the softness of her skin as she glided her hands across his body. When she looked at him and he saw the acceptance come in her eyes, a place he never knew was empty just…changed. Over-flowed with all that was Temperance Brennan. It didn't matter what had brought them to this point or what came after, it just was. And for a moment that had been charged with sexual energy, he felt his desire take a step back. Not gone, but replaced with a need to do this right. To make her understand that for him, there were no others, that this was it. So when she rose against him, he let himself fall into her kiss. To feel every breath that he took, every beat of his heart was only for her.

Their kiss was slow and easy. A meeting of the lips that took the time to learn the shape of the other, the different contours of their mouth. Their hands were wrapped tight around the other to hold them steady in a world that had suddenly shifted. They still felt the need to be inside, please be inside me now, but they couldn't break the spell of the long, languid ride they were on. Where each press of their lips brought them closer, where each sigh was taken from the other. Their bodies were entwined together, only their clothes keeping them apart. As Booth lowered his hands to caress her back, a loud knock pierced the silence.

Who could that be? Angela, with her sweet but nosey intentions? A neighbor, alarmed with the slam then silence? Will the knock be an end to their romance? So many questions. Tune in next time for "The Booth and Brennan Show" for all your answers. Also, the change in pace had nothing to do with me. It was all my plot bunny's (her name is Fuzzybutt) fault. Once she gets an idea, she won't shut up. You may leave her a review if you like though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
